I Love U
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: [This is a Block B FanFic!] Mereka hanyalah kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar. Walau masih bisa dikatakan bukan musuh dan bisa—sedikit di ajak bekerja sama. Mind to read? KwonTaeil Fic! Crack Pair! Warning! Typo(s)! GJ, alur kecepetan, dll!


**Title : I Love U**

**Cast :**

**U-Kwon a.k.a. Kim Yu Kwon (BLOCK B)**

**Taeil a.k.a. Lee Taeil (BLOCK B)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**WARNING! ****YAOI!**

**.**

**Disclainmer : Block B ɷ Milik Agensi nya(Rin lupa nama agensi nya ._.v) • I Love U ɷ Rin Kim CM. KL. UT**

**.**

_**Summary**_** : ****Mereka hanyalah kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar. Walau masih bisa dikatakan bukan musuh dan bisa—sedikit di ajak bekerja sama. Mind to read? KwonTaeil Fic! Crack Pair! Warning! Typo(s)! GJ, alur kecepetan, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DI MANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

Author P.O.V

Taeil meminum soda cepat, raut muka nya sudah dapat dibaca—kesal. Musim dingin di Korea kali ini membuat mood nya buruk—dan semakin memburuk dikarenakan seseorang.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal tadi. Ini kan sudah menjadi makanan pokok sehari-hari." Ujar Jaehyo.

"Terserah." Decak Taeil.

Jaehyo melirik Zico, Zico hanya menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, biarkah saja." Ucap Zico.

"Tapi—"

**DUAG**

Sedikit, Jaehyo dan Zico melihat ke asal suara. Terlihat, Taeil sudah meremas botol soda nya dengan ember di atas kepala dan air yang merembes kebawah. Dia sudah tahu siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa menggelegar di dalam kelas. Semua nya menatap sang pelaku dengan tatapan aneh—kecuali kedua rekan(?) nya, mereka ikut tertawa.

**BRAK**

Taeil mengebrak meja nya dengan kuat, bahkan botol soda nya sudah hampir tidak terbentuk lagi, "KIM YU KWON! AWAS KAU!"

"Wee, jika kau bisa, PENDEK."

Dan terjadilah pertarungan yang sudah sangat biasa di kelas itu—walau pada akhir nya nanti kedua pelaku lah yang akan membersihkan kelas di waktu pulang.

"Haah… mereka itu…"

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Suara air yang beradu dengan tekanan dari kain pel terdengar. Kedua namja yang tadi baru saja berkelahi—dan dimarahi oleh guru Ahn, mereka hanya bisa menurut untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat.

"Ini semua salah mu, babo." Desis Taeil penuh dendam.

Yu Kwon tertawa hambar, "Salah mu juga, mau saja di jahili oleh ku."

"Kau yang memulai duluan, bersama teman-teman mu." Gerutu Taeil.

"Mereka hanya ingin dekat dengan kedua teman mu." Jawab Yu Kwon seadanya.

"Huh, aku menyesal masuk sekolah ini."

"Beruntung juga loh, kau bisa bertemu dengan ku!"

"Bodoh."

Yu Kwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil, seperti suka sekali menggoda namja kecil dan culun dihadapan nya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai!" seru Yu Kwon, menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi yang entah milik siapa.

"Ck, bagian mu belum selesai!"

"Kau yang kerjakan~ sebagai latihan untuk masa depan~" ucap Yu Kwon asal.

Taeil hanya bisa menggeram, tapi mau tidak mau dari pada di beri hukuman lebih, ia harus mengerjakan nya.

Untuk beberapa menit, suasana hening melanda di kelas ini. Yu Kwon hampir saja tertidur jika tidak kepala nya terbentur meja. Terlihat, Taeil dengan telaten nya membersihkan kelas. Untuk sekilas, kelas ini sudah bersih.

"Huaa! Selesai!" pekik Taeil girang, wajah bahagia terlihat.

Yu Kwon yang benar-benar hampir tertidur, tersentak. Lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling, "Wah! Hebat juga kau membersihkan nya, kapan-kapan bersihkan apertement ku!"

"Dalam mimpi mu." Sindir Taeil, mengangkat ember untuk dikembalikan.

Yu Kwon berdiri, dan merebut dua ember, dua pembersih lantai, dan dua sapu yang berada di tangan Taeil.

"Aku saja yang bawa, nanti kau malah semakin pendek." Ejek Yu Kwon.

"YAK! KIM YU KWON!" seru Taeil kesal, namun Yu Kwon sudah berlari di lorong sambil tertawa puas. Taeil akhir nya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku akan rapihkan meja nya!"

Mungkin, mereka memang bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Keesokan hari nya, Taeil kembali kesekolah dengan wajah gembira—walau siap-siap saat siang hari kembali cemberut. Dalam musim dingin ini, ia menggunakan jaket dan syal untuk mengurangi dingin. Memang sudah umum untuk wilayah subtropis seperti ini. Tapi dari wajah Taeil, ini mungkin berbeda.

Ah, sekolah Taeil? Hm, mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam sekolah swasta yang terkenal di kota Seoul, BBC's Senior High School. Sekolah khusus untuk namja. Dan Taeil salah satu dari ribuan siswa yang berada di sekolah ini.

XII-B, Taeil sudah memasuki kelas nya. Sudah cukup banyak yang datang di pagi hari yang dingin ini. Setelah menyimpan tas dan jaket nya, ia memilih bermain bola—yang tertampang di kaca kelas nya.

"KYUNG! AKU IKUT!" seru Taeil, melambai-lambai tangan nya seakan memberi tahu bahwa ada anggota baru untuk masuk.

"Cepat hyung!" balas Kyung—teman Taeil, anak XII-A.

Setelah Taeil sudah berada di antara mereka, mulailah Kyung berbicara, "Oke, kita sudah 10 orang!"

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka sudah terbagi dua tim. Walau Taeil menyadari, di tim lawanya terdapat teman bertengkarnya.

"Hyung, kau ingin jadi strike?"

"Eh, tentu!"

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Taeil merutuki nasib nya yang bisa berada di tengah lapang bersama orang itu di tengah hujan salju—walau tidak terlalu deras.

Ini dikarenakan tadi pagi, saat ia bermain bola.

—_FlashBack_

**PRANG**

"YAK! KIM YU KWON! KAU MEMECAHKAN KACA!"

"Tapi bola itu dari mu."

"TAPI KAU YANG MELEMPAR NYA—"

"KIM YU KWON! LEE TAEIL!"

Seketika, tubuh kedua namja yang sedang saling memarahi itu membeku. Oh tidak, Kim seosaengnim—guru ter_killer_ di sekolah ini.

"Seosaengnim, bukan aku, tapi Yu Kwon—"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN, KALIAN HARUS MENCABUT RUMPUT DI LAPANGAN INI SAMPAI 2 PELAJARAN SELESAI!"

"Oh.. tidak…"

_FlashBackEND_—

Dan beginilah hasil nya. Walau rumput liar sudah semua tidak berada di lapangan ini lagi—hanya ada beberapa rumput yang sengaja di tanam oleh penjaga kebun. Tapi ia dan 'namja menyebalkan' itu tetap tidak di perbolehkan berada di koridor maupun kantin.

"Huft, beruntung aku masih menggunakan syal." Guman Taeil, sedikit menggigil. Dilirik nya Yu Kwon yang memainkan salju tanpa menghiraukan dingin yang menusuk. Sedikit enak, dia tetap bisa menjaga kehangatan nya.

Tapi, benar juga, dari pada bosan menunggu dan tidak bergerak—yang membuat dingin semakin menusuk, bermain salju bagus juga.

Tangan mungil Taeil mengambil segenggam salju yang dingin—ukh, dia lupa membawa sarung tangan.

"Ini."

Kepala Taeil terangkat, menatap sepasang sarung tangan yang ditunjukkan kepada nya.

"Kau pasti dari tadi kedinginan, pakailah sarung tangan ku, maaf sedikit basah." Ujar Yu Kwon yang langsung membuat kembali sesuatu yang berasal dari salju.

Taeil berguman terima kasih dan memakai nya, memang sedikit basah, namun tetap bisa menghangatkan tangan nya yang hampir beku.

**PUK**

Tapi seperti nya, pikiran Taeil yang beranggapan Yu Kwon baik harus kembali berubah. Merasakan bola salju berada di rambut nya.

**PUK**

**PUK**

**PUK**

**PUK**

**PUK**

**PUK**

"Kenapa tidak bereaksi? Kau mati beku?" tanya Yu Kwon bingung, dan kembali menambah bola salju kepada Taeil.

"WAHAHAHAHA! BERUANG! BERUANG!"

**BRUK**

Dan akhir nya Yu Kwon lah yang harus menahan dingin, karena disaat Taeil berdiri, bola salju sebesar motor—dan entah mengapa Taeil bisa mengangkat nya sudah berada di tubuh Yu Kwon.

Poor Yu Kwon.

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

"Huh, kenapa aku selalu tertimpa sial jika bertengkar dengan Yu Kwon sih." Gerutu Taeil.

Zico tertawa pelan, "Mungkin kalian jodoh."

"Dan 'tertimpa sial' itu bisa di katakan, jodoh? Cih."

"Sudahlah Taeil hyung, kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi, apa tubuh mu sudah menghangat?" tanya Jaehyo.

"Emm, nde. 4 jam lebih berada di bawah hujan salju membuat ku hampir demam." Gerutu Taeil.

"Aku buatkan minuman panas." Ujar Zico beranjak menuju kantin—lebih tepat nya, dapur kantin.

"Kau mau ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar Jaehyo.

"Ani! Aku sudah tertinggal 2 pelajaran!"

"Tapi kau pucat, bahkan menggigil."

"Jebal, aku sudah tertinggal pelajaran."

"Aku catat kok, kau harus ke ruang kesehatan." Paksa Jaehyo.

Taeil tetap menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Sudahlah pendek, lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan."

Taeil langsung melirik orang yang jarak nya berbeda empat kursi. Dia duduk bersama seorang teman nya—yang satunya lagi entah kemana.

"Terserah, aku tetap ingin mengikuti pelajaran, bodoh."

"Jaehyo-ssi, seret saja dia ke luar, nanti dia akan dengan sendiri nya ke ruang kesehatan." Ujar teman Yu Kwon—Minhyuk (B-Bomb).

Jaehyo memutar bola mata malas, "Aku tidak sekejam itu."

**PUK**

"Mwoya? Kau dapat dari mana bola salju itu, Yu Kwon! Aish, kasihan Taeil hyung!" seru Jaehyo kesal, membersihkan salju yang berada di rambut Taeil.

"Aku menyimpan nya," jawab Yu Kwon lempeng, "berarti skor kita sama! 20-20!"

"Uhuk, uhuk, sudahlah Jaehyo."

"Omona! Kau jadi demam hyung! Aish, dimana Jiho hyung?" tanya Jaehyo, memanggil nama asli Zico.

"Jaehyo! Taeil!"

"Zico hyung, kau kemana saja?!" tanya Jaehyo, menatap Zico kesal.

"Mian, anak besar ini mengikuti ku. Dan—omo! Taeil! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zico, melihat keadaan Taeil yang semakin buruk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Woo Jiho. Uhuk, dingin~"

"Itu bukan baik-baik saja babo! Cepat ke ruang kesehatan, tentang pelajaran, biar Jaehyo yang menyatat nya!" ucap Zico menarik paksa Taeil, sedangkan Taeil hanya mengikuti nya dengan lemas.

Jaehyo sedikit menggerutu karena Zico memperalat nya untuk menyatat pelajaran untuk dirinya dan Taeil, tapi dia melirik sekilas Yu Kwon dan teman-teman nya.

"Kalian bersalah, ingat itu."

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Kini hanya Taeil seorang diri di ruang kesehatan, muka nya merah, tangan nya terus berada di depan mulut untuk menahan air ludah yang keluar akibat batukan.

"D—dingin…"

Taeil memiringkan badan nya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di tempat kasur yang berbeda.

**Sreet**

Tirai pembatas antara tempat kasur dengan kasur lain nya terbuka. Taeil hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya, siapa dia?

Yu Kwon yang duduk di pinggir kasur Taeil hanya terdiam, memperhatikan Taeil seperti ini membuat nya menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah, walau dia juga sedikit sakit.

"Ini, pakailah. Dan maafkan aku." Ucap Yu Kwon, memberikan sebuah penghangat kepada Taeil, dan memilih tidur di kasur sebelah Taeil tanpa penghangat tambahan—kecuali selimut tipis yang disediakan.

Taeil mencoba duduk, tertegun. Apa, di pikiran nya tetap menganggap Yu Kwon tidak baik, pengganggu? Walau dia selalu baik disaat semua nya tidak ada yang melihat.

"Yu Kwon." Panggil Taeil dengan suara serak nya.

"Hm?"

"Kau juga demam?"

"Sedikit."

Taeil berdiri dan menghampiri Yu Kwon.

"Jika kau juga sakit, kau pakai ini saja dulu. Aku sudah sedikt hangat." Ujar Taeil, menyerahkan pemberian Yu Kwon.

Yu Kwon bangkit dari tidur nya, walau dia masih duduk. Tangan nya menyentuh dahi Taeil yang panas.

"Kau lebih parah dari ku, kau yang seharus nya memakai—"

"Diam. Dan turuti. Jika kau tidak di beri pertolongan pertama, kau akan semakin parah. Mengerti?" tanya Taeil, tanpa memperdulikan pusing yang semakin memberatkan kepala nya.

"A—arraso… tapi benar, tak apa-apa…?"

"Nde—"

**BRUK**

"Ck, sudah tahu kau seperti ini, jangan memaksa berdiri." Sindir Yu Kwon, yang berhasil menyelamatkan Taeil dari terbentur kepala dari besi—kerangka kasur.

"Gomawo, tapi kepala ku sangat berat."

Yu Kwon yang mengendong Taeil ala _bride style_ hanya mendengus. Dan kembali mentidurkan tubuh Taeil di tempat nya tadi tertidur.

"Jaljayo, cepat tidur. Aku tak sabar menjahili mu lagi. Hahaha."

"Terserah."

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Untuk beberapa hari Taeil dan Yu Kwon tidak masuk dikarenakan demam—yang disebabkan pertarungan bola salju tempo hari itu.

Dan untuk hari keenam, Taeil masuk walau masih sedikit batuk. Demam di musim dingin memang menyakitkan.

"TAEIL HYUNG!"

"TAEIL!"

Taeil tidak menanggapi, masih sibuk dengan batuk yang selalu ingin keluar.

"Wohoo, kau masih sakit?" tanya Zico, yang tadi berhenti berlari langsung merangkul Taeil.

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau paksakan? Nanti semakin parah." Tanya Jaehyo.

"Gwenchana."

Zico dan Jaehyo saling pandang, "Apa karena demam musim dingin, kau menjadi berubah?" tanya Zico.

"Ani."

"Lalu?" tanya Jaehyo.

"Kim Yu Kwon."

"Anak itu lagi? Memang nya dia meng'apa'kan mu?" tanya Jaehyo.

"Ani."

Jaehyo dan Zico menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, kau cepat ke kelas!"

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

Taeil sedikit menikmati keadaan hari ini—tanpa gangguan Yu Kwon. Tapi, rasanya ada yang berbeda saat Yu Kwon tidak ada. Aneh.

Taeil untuk hari ini ditugaskan banyak sekali. Dimulai ulangan, tugas rumah yang menumpuk. Inilah yang membuat Taeil selalu enggan tidak masuk sekolah. Ketika masuk, selalu dihadiahi tugas-tugas atau ulangan.

Diwaktu pulang, Taeil masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok—dan tidak mungkin dengan mudah di kerjakan begitu saja di rumah. Udara masih dingin, walau penghangat ruangan sudah bekerja. Taeil mengeratkan jaket nya. Hanya ia sendiri yang berada di kelas ini. Biasa nya, Yu Kwon selalu menemani nya dengan mengganggu—bahkan sampai hampir tertidur. Taeil tersenyum kecil mengingat itu. Detik selanjut nya, dia memilih menyudahi pekerjaan nya dan bersiap pulang. Tidak baik baginya—yang baru saja sembuh pulang terlalu malam yang udara nya akan semakin dingin.

Kaki nya berjalan kecil di koridor sekolah. Sepi. Tapi ini sudah biasa, walau kadang Yu Kwon selalu membuat nya kesal—kenapa dia selalu memikirkan Yu Kwon?

Tapi, ada yang terasa janggal, kenapa ada langkah kaki yang seperti nya sedang berlari menggema di koridor ini—akh, mungkin saja penjaga sekolah sedang patroli, tapi tidak sampai berlari, bukan?

Dan Taeil terkaget kembali, "Kim Yu Kwon? Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah malam-malam begini?"

Yu Kwon tersenggal-sengga, "Aku mengkhawatirkan mu, kata orang tua mu—saat aku memanggil mu dari luar rumah, kau belum pulang, maka dari itu aku... khawatir."

Taeil sedikit terkaget, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kau ini! Kau demam, ingat itu! Dan mau apa kau ke rumah ku menjelang mala mini? Sekarang jam… 07.30! Ck, kau mau semakin sakit ya?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan kue babo!"

"E—e? kue?"

"Ck, sudahlah, kau cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku antar."

Dan Taeil menyadari, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Yu Kwon.

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak ku ke apertement mu babo! Aku tidak ingin kembali ke apertement mu yang sangat berantakan itu!" gerutu Taeil. Tapi ia tidak bisa lari, karena setiap langkah, tangan nya selalu ditarik oleh Yu Kwon.

"Tenang lah, lagi pula aku sudah minta ijin ke kedua orang tua mu, dan kau seperti yeoja saja."

Taeil berdecak, "Terserah, jika kau mengejek ku lagi, tak segan-segan aku memukul mu dan pulang."

"Lakukan jika kau bisa."

Pintu apertement sudah berhasil dibuka, Yu Kwon menarik paksa Taeil kedalam—walau Taeil berontak.

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama Taeil berada di dalam apertement Yu Kwon—ukh, mungkin dia menyembunyikan berantakan yang amat sangat, pikir Taeil.

Lampu menyala, membuat Taeil harus mengerjab-ngerjab untuk menyesuaikan matanya. Dan, betapa kaget nya, bukan berantakan yang ia lihat, tapi berbagai hiasan hijau dan merah berada di ruang tengah ini. Dan pohon yang sudah di hias begitu indah berada di ujung ruangan.

"Natal dan tahun baru!" seru Yu Kwon.

"T—tunggu, rasanya sekarang belum.. natal…" guman Taeil.

Yu Kwon berdecak, "Babo, sekarang memang malam natal, kau tidak menyadari nya karena selalu aku jahili :p "

"Ini rencana mu, heh?"

"Ani, aku hanya asal tebak."

Taeil memilih melihat handphone nya, dan memang, sekarang malam natal. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari nya?

"Benar, ck, dan mengapa kau mengajak ku?" tanya Taeil, memilih duduk di bantalan duduk.

"Karena ingin merayakan nya bersama mu."

"Maksud mu?"

"Merayakan malam natal bersama mu! Bersama... ng… orang yang… aku cintai…"

"E—eh, apa maksud mu?"

"Ck, aku sudah bilang kepada mu! Merayakan malam natal bersama orag yang aku cintai!"

"Jangan bilang, selama ini kau menjahili ku karena itu?"

"Memang :p aku ingin kau selalu memikirkan ku, walau memikirkan aku dalam hal jelek…" ujar Yu Kwon, menggaruk tenguk nya, ia merasa gugup.

Taeil tersenyum, jadi itu arti dari semua ini. Pipi nya menjadi bersemu, mengingat semua perlakuan bejat—maksud nya menjahili Yu Kwon kepada nya. Itu mungkin bisa menjadi kenangan.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Kau tahu, saat tadi, aku merasa berbeda saat kau tidak masuk." Tawa Taeil, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Jinjja? Kau kangen aku menjahili mu?"

"_Maybe_."

Yu Kwon langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Taeil, "Nanti aku akan selalu menjahili mu! Dan… kau belum menjawab nya…"

"Ng, menjawab apa?" tanya Taeil bingung.

"Menjawab pernyataan perasaan ku tadi!" jawab Yu Kwon sedikit kesal.

"Jadi tadi kau mengungkap kan perasaan mu? Tidak romantic!" gerutu Taeil, mengembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Aish.. aku memang tidak romantic, bukti nya aku selalu menjahili mu untuk dekat dengan mu."

Taeil tertawa, "Arraso… nado."

"Eh, maksud nya?"

"Ck, nado saranghae, Kim Yu Kwon, puas?"

Yu Kwon semakin mempererat pelukan nya, "Yee! Kau menjadi milik ku sekarang!"

"Yak! Kim Yu Kwon! Lepaskan pelukan mu! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!"

**ͼ**** I Love U ****ͽ**

—_saat selesai liburan musim dingin._

"Ng… Taeil." Panggil Jaehyo kikuk, Zico yang berada di samping nya juga menatap aneh dua sejoli yang sedari tadi…

"Nde, waeyo?" tanya Taeil bingung.

"Kalian… pacaran…?" lanjut Zico.

"Hm, saat malam natal!" seru Taeil.

"Dan.. Yu Kwon…" panggil Zico, menatap Yu Kwon yang masih saja…

"Hm?"

"Benar, kau menjadi namjachingu… Taeil…?" tanya Zico ragu-ragu.

"Tentu, bukan kah dia sudah menjawab nya?

"Tapi, setidak nya, kau tidak terus memeluk Taeil, dia kesusahan berjalan -_-a" ujar Jaehyo.

"Tae-iel, kau kesusahan berjalan?"

"Aniyo~"

"Katanya tidak." Ujar Yu Kwon.

Jaehyo dan Zico hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Terserah."

**|END|**

Sip, maafkan Rin yang sangat sangat banyak sekali utang nya ._.v

Gatel nulis KwonTaeil ;A;

Crack? Hmm.. problem? Karena Rin suka banget sama U-Kwon dan Taeil! :o

Dan maafkan jika banyak typos dan kesamaan, Rin awal nya tidak ingin menulis alur seperti ini, tapi malah seperti ini -_-a

Dan awal nya ingin di selipkan BombJae dan PyoZi, tapi tidak jadi. Dan Kyung hanya muncul bentar ;_;

Sebenar nya Rin sudah di beritahu official couple nya, namun hanya saja Rin ingin couple nya seperti ini ^^

Oke, **mind to review** untuk FanFic dadakan ini yang di buat seharian di dalam kamar? ^^

**.**

**.**

**Monday, October 14, 2013. Bandung.**


End file.
